Mastermind
by Gamer2002
Summary: Skończone. Jack Spicer nie mógł tego bardziej spartolić. Nie dość, że przez cały czas był manipulowany, to praktycznie umożliwił jego Nemezis zawładnięcie światem. Kto naprawdę to wszystko zaplanował? Jaki ma cel? Wiadomo że... Nic nie wiadomo!
1. Kod Szary

Mastermind

_Od Autora_

_Akcja toczy się w nieokreślonym momencie trzeciej serii, przed Hannibalem, można to potraktować jako alternatywna rzeczywistość, czy ćóś._

_Tytuł pochodzi od znanej wszystkim grze, która polega na odgadnięciu szyfru przeciwnika. Przeciwnik jest zobowiązany do mówienia, czy propozycja hasła zawiera dobre kolory i czy w dobrych miejscach. Po odgadnięciu kodu następuje zamiana ról. _

_Wygrywa ten, kto szybciej zgadnie szyfr. Wiele zależy tu od logicznego myślenia i szczęścia. Niewiele, od samego szyfru przeciwnika._

_Największą porażką jest, gdy nie zdoła się odgadnąć szyfru po wykorzystaniu wszystkich ruchów._

**Wczoraj**

Jack Spicer leciał nad Omim za pomocą swojego plecaku. Trwał pojedynek mistrzów, wygrać miał ten, kto miał pierwszy złapać Shen Gong Wu, skaczącą Monetę Modliszki. W ten sposób wygra całą torbę Shen Gong Wu.

-_Oko Mistrza Dashi!_- Krzykną Omi i wycelował w Jacka.

-_Odwracające Lustro!_- Krzykną Jack i zasłonił się swoim Shen Gong Wu.

Piorun odbił się od Lustra i omalże trafił Omiego, który cudem uniknął strzału.

Jack śmiejąc się spróbował chwycić monetę modliszki, ale chwycił ja Omi.

-_Nie!_- Krzykną Jack.

**Wczoraj i chwilę wcześniej**

Jack biegł za uciekającą mu Monetę Modliszki. Omalże nie udało mu się jej złapać, ale jednak odskoczyła w ostatniej chwili. Młody Geniusz przewrócił się do wielkiego bagna.

-_Jack, nie wygrasz ze mną!_- Wrzasnął Omi.

-_Wygram!_- Krzykną wstając i uruchomił plecak.­­-_Chase zobaczy, że jestem lepszy!_

**Trzy dni temu**

Chase spojrzał na Jacka powstrzymując się od wyrazu pogardy. Plan wymagał, by Jack nie wiedział, co on naprawdę o nim myśli.

-_Plan jest prosty.­_- Powiedział Chase.­­-_Kiedy tylko Wybrańcy wyruszą po kolejne Shen Gong Wu, ty nie będziesz próbował jego zdobyć._

-_Co?_- Wrzasnął Jack­-_Mam tak po prostu olać Shen Gong Wu?_

-_Tak głupcze..._- Powiedziała Wuya stojąc za Chasem.-_Chase będzie walczył z Wybrańcami osobiście i ich zajmie._

-_A ty ukradniesz ich Shen Gong Wu..._- Powiedział Young.

-_Aaa..._- Powiedział Jack, gdy zrozumiał.-_Ekstra pomysł, Chase! Jesteś moim idolem!_

**Pięć minut temu**

**-**_Chase, podyskutujmy..._- Powiedział Jack.

Cofną się lekko do tyłu i spojrzał na wielkiego gada który się do niego wyszczerzył. Za nim stali Raimundo, Omi, Clay i Kimoko. Wszyscy z założonymi rękoma jakoś nie kwapili się do pomocy Jeckowi.

-_Nad czym tu dyskutować_?- Wysyczał.

**Dwa dni temu**

Wuya wciągnęła głośno powietrze i spojrzała na Chase'a i na Jacka, który się lekko uśmiechnął..

-_Jest nowe Shen Gong Wu!_

_-Wiesz, co masz robić..._- Powiedział Chase do Jacka

**Cztery minuty temu**

**-**_Wiesz, mój plan był genialny..._- Powiedział Jack i się uśmiechną.-_ I był bardzo bardzo bardzo zły, wiesz..._

Chase wziął go za gardło i się uśmiechnął jeszcze szerzej, ukazując swoje uzębienie.

-_Myślę, że jesteś super gościem, Chase._- Wyszeptał przerażony Jack.-_Naprawdę, docenisz co planowałem... Tylko daj mi opowiedzieć..._

Chase spojrzał na Wybrańców którzy kiwnęli głowami.

-_Masz minutę..._­- Zdecydował

**Trzy dni i minutę temu**

Jack wskazał palcem na Wuyę wściekły.

-_Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele!-_ Krzyknął do wiedźmy.-_On jest mój!_

_­­_-_Nieprawda!_- Krzyknęła Wuya.

Jack i Wuya spojrzeli na siebie wściekli niemalże nie rzucając się sobie do gardeł.

Chase spojrzał w sufit i głęboko westchnął.

**Dwadzieścia minut temu**

**-**_Co, zorientowaliście się, że nie odzyskaliście wszystkich Wu ?_- Zapytał Jack w domie Chase'a Omiego-_Szybko wam to zajęło..._

Jack się uśmiechnął, a następnie wyją z swojego plecaku Widmo Strachu. Spojrzał na Wybrańców i się uśmiechnął.

Chase był zdziwiony, Jack nie wymienił mu tego Shen Gong Wu.

Jack szybko wycelował w Chase'a.

-_Widmo Strachu!_

Nagle przed Chasem pojawił się przeogromna hybryda niego samego i gada, w którego się zmieniał. Hybryda miała jego twarz, choć dość wykrzywioną, oraz jego lewą rękę i prawą nogę.

-_Genialne nie?_­- Powiedział Jack.-_To, co boi się taki gość jak ty, musi być potężne!_

**Wczoraj i pięć minut temu**

**-**_Jack!_- Krzykną Chase-_Nie pozwól ich sobie odebrać._

Jack rzucił się w stronę worka z skradzionymi przez niego Shen Gong Wu. Omi oczywiście skoczył do tego samego worka i złapali Shen Gong Wu.

-_Jack, wyzywam cię na pojedynek mistrzów!­_- Krzykną Omi.

Chase westchnął.

-_No to już przegraliśmy..._

Jack spojrzał na niego wściekły, ale w porę się opamiętał.

-_Przyjmuję wyzwanie._­- Powiedział Młody Geniusz Zła do Omiego.

**Dziesięć minut temu**

Jack spojrzał zdziwiony na pokonanego potwora. Wybrańcy i Chase wspólnie go pokonali. Chase nie był zadowolony z tego, co zrobił Jack. Było to po nim widać od dłuższego czasu.

Kiedy powoli skierował się w stronę Jacka, ten odwrócił się i uciekł.

-_Ale Chase, ja chciałem dobrze...-_Krzykną Jack.-_To znaczy źle!_

**Trzy minuty temu**

Chase i pozostali wysłuchiwali nieskładnie opowiedzianego planu Jacka. Przez cały czas się motał i mieszał, dodawał nowe wątki, ale Chase już się zniecierpliwił.

-_Mam tego dość._- Powiedział gad.

-_Ale nie usłyszałeś najlepszego!_- Krzykną Jack-_Po co mi było Oko Sokoła, Opończa Cieni i Fontanna Wiedzy!_

_-Je też wziął...- Wyjaśnił Clay._

-_Oraz twój Orłoskop, Chase._

-_CO?!_- Krzyknęli wszyscy.

**Dwa dni temu, dwie godziny później**

Jack nucił sobie pod nosem i zbierał Shan Gong Wu z krypty.

-_Odwracające Lustro...- _Powiedział.-_Złote Pazury, Moneta Modliszki...-_Uśmiechnął się i wsadził listę do kieszeni._-A teraz, Oko Sokoła, Widmo Strachu i Fontanna Wiedzy, przydadzą mi się... Razem z moją Opończą Cieni..._

Następnie wyjął z swojego worka kopię Oka Sokoła, Widma Strachu i Fontanny Wiedzy.

-_Nie dowiedzą się prędko..._- Mrukną zadowolony z swojego geniuszu.-_Ani oni, ani Chase..._

**Dwie godziny temu**

Jack uśmiechnął się i podał Opończę Cieni i Oko Sokoła Tubimurze. Gruby ninja kiwną głową.

-_Teraz narobię szum, a ty ukradnij mu Orłoskop.-_ Rozkazał Jack.

**Dwie minuty temu**

**-**_Czego chciałeś się dowiedzieć?_- Zapytała Kimiko trzymanego przez Chase'a Jacka.

-_To nie ja miałem się czegoś dowiedzieć._- Powiedział uśmiechnięty Jack.

**Cztery dni temu**

**-**_Mam dość Chase'a._- Powiedział Jack.-_Mam dość wszystkiego.­_­ _Po ostatniej porażce, po tym jak mnie traktowali wszyscy, chcę pokazać, CO POTRAFIĘ!!_

-_Rozumiem co czujesz do Chase, też mnie wykorzystuje. Ale jak masz zamiar to niby zrobić?_

Jack wstał i uśmiechnął się. Był bardzo z siebie zadowolony.

-_Obmyśliłem najbardziej diaboliczny plan jaki kiedykolwiek powstał!_- Krzykną.-_Dzięki niemu, będziemy mogli rządzić światem!_

-_Ja... Z tobą?_

-_Tak! Bez przerwy się płaszczymy przed wszystkimi i robią z nas durniów, osobno do niczego nie dojdziemy, ale razem..._­- Uśmiechną się szerzej.-_Pomyśl, jeśli przegram, nikt się nie dowie o twoim udziale, jeśli wygram... Dzięki mnie odzyskasz swą moc. Całą! _

Wuya uśmiechnęła się na te słowa. To wyglądało na interesujące.

-_Kontynuuj..._

**Minutę temu**

Wszyscy byli zaszokowani. Nikt tego się nie spodziewał.

-_Gdyby to był Mastermind, to pozostałby wam tylko jeden ruch na poznanie szyfru, wiecie?_­- Powiedział Jack.

-_Starczy, by was powstrzymać!_- Krzykną Raimundo.

Jack uśmiechną się. Był to przerażający uśmiech. Nigdy się tak nie uśmiechną przerażająco.

-_Myśleliście, że zdradziłem cały szyfr i przegrałem?_­- Powiedział.-_Przykro mi, ale pozostał jeszcze jeden kamyczek w moim planie, o którym nie wiedzieliście. „Zagadam ich, by Wuya mogła zdążyć odzyskać swoją moc"..._

**Teraz**

I wtedy błysnęło zielone światło i niebo zasłoniły ciemne chmury. Chase uderzył zielony piorun, przez który się przewrócił i puścił Jacka.

-_Jak to się mówi..._­- Powiedział głos zza Jacka gdy jego szyję objęły kobiece ramiona..-_Koniec gry, prawda mój geniuszu?_

Jack odwrócił się i z uśmiechem spojrzał na Wuyę, w pełni swej niemalże boskiej mocy. Następnie spojrzał na leżącego u jego stup Chase'a i zaszokowanych Wybrańców.

-_Nie, to dopiero początek..._­- Powiedział.


	2. Kod Zielony

Jack złożył ręce za plecy i spojrzał w górę. Przeciągną się, ziewną i przewrócił oczami.   
-_Pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa, jeden..._- Powiedział.   
-_Wudai sztorm wody!_- Krzykną Omi i zaatakował Wuyę. Otoczyła go ogromna ilość wody i pomkną w stronę wiedźmy   
Wuya tylko lekko się uśmiechnęła i machnęła ręką jakby przeganiała muchę. Omiego trafił zielony piorun z nieba i go ogłuszył.   
-_Wudai sztorm ziemi!-_Krzyknął Clay.   
Ręce Smoka Ziemi zostały pokryte przez kamienie. Następnie uderzył w ziemię pod stopami, która popękała. Pęknięcia otoczyły Wuyę i Jacka i ziemia eksplodowała.   
Kiedy pył i dym opadły, Jack i Wuya znajdowali się na nietkniętej kolumnie skalnej. Jack leżał i nucił coś sobie pod nosem.   
-_Wuya, dobrze się bawisz?_­- Zapytał Młody Geniusz.   
-_Szczerze?_- Odpowiedziała wiedźma odsyłając z powrotem ogień Kimiko.-_Trochę się nudzę. _   
-_Ja też. To nudne intro, skipnij je. _   
Wuya uniosła obydwie ręce do góry, a następnie otoczył ją i Jacka kula zielonego ognia, która rosła i rosła, więc Wybrańcy musieli uciec na Dojo.   
-_Wrócą._- Powiedziała Wuya poprawiając swoje włosy.   
-_Nie wątpię._- Powiedział Jack i wstał.-_Wiesz Wuya, twój ostatni pałac wyglądał tragicznie... Katnappe mogłaby dać ci szybki kurs nowoczesnego gustu... Żartowałem._- Dodał kiedy na niego spojrzała spode łba.-_To jak, kolacja, sen, podbój świata, czy kolacja, podbój świata i sen? _   
-_Podbój świata, kolacja, sen. _   
­-_Ale ja jestem głodny!_- Powiedział z uśmiechem.

Wybrańcy lecieli na Dojo zastanawiając się nad sytuacją w milczeniu. W końcu odezwała się Kimiko.   
-_Niedobrze._- Powiedziała.   
-_Nie rozumiem, jak Jack mógł nas wszystkich tak oszukać?_- Zapytał Rai.­-_Przecież to kretyn! _   
-_Niedocenialiśmy go..._- Powiedział cicho Omi.   
-_Musimy pokonać Wuyę._- Powiedział Clay.   
-_Ale jak?_- Zapytała Kimiko-_Poprzednim razem, udało nam się, bo pomógł nam Ja... _   
_-Nawet nie kończ._- Powiedział Clay.   
-_Zaraz, a gdzie się podział Chase?_- Zapytał Omi.

Jack Spicer był z siebie zadowolony. Pierwsza faza jego planu została ukończona, Wuya odzyskała swą pełną moc i była mu tak za to wdzięczna, że wszystko mu wybaczyła. Ale to nie był jeszcze koniec.   
Spojrzał na swoją grę Mastermind. Często grał sam ze sobą, gdyż nikt z nim nie chciał się bawić. Gra polegała na tym, że wsadzał sam sobie kod, następnie wyciągał grę po miesiącu i sprawdzał, czy go pamięta.   
Wuya skorzystała z oferty Katnappe, której plan pałacu Wiecznej Nieśmiertelnej Boskiej Wszechmocnej Królowie Ciemności wyglądał nawet porażająco, z całym swoim przepychem, pięknem, będąc jednocześnie bardzo przerażający. Tylko trzeba było powiedzieć kategoryczne nie wszelkim kocim elementom.   
Następnie Wuya wzięła się za podbój świata. Zgodnie z radą Jacka, nie patyczkowała się. Porwała wszystkich ludzi władzy i następnie kazała im czekać na kogoś, kto powie im jaka jest sytuacja. Czekali już kilka godzin bez jedzenia. Takie postępowanie najpierw ich rozłościło, a potem zrozumieli, na jakiej są pozycji.   
Jack spojrzał lustro. Styl lorda Vatinariego nawet na niego pasował. Był wystarczająco elegancki i mroczny.   
Jack wszedł do sali z politykami. Wuya pozwoliła mu załatwić tą sprawę. Jego roboty podały gościom słuchawki z translatorem.   
-_Dzięki tym słuchawkom, zrozumiecie co mówię._- Powiedział Jack a następnie zaczął się delektować kurczakiem na oczach wszystkich głodnych.-_Ja ich nie mam, bo nie muszę rozumieć, co tam sobie mówicie._   
Spróbował zupy. Była za słona. Jack z obrzydzeniem wyrzucił ją w stronę jednego z polityków. Trafił chyba w prezydenta Rosji. Będzie musiał trafić czymś w prezydenta USA, żeby nie wyglądało, że kogoś faworyzuje.   
-_Zdradzę wam coś w tajemnicy._- Powiedział Jack.-_Jestem typem osoby, która nie powinna mieć żadnej władzy._ _A mam absolutną władzę, buhahaha!_

Wuya obserwowała to wszystko siedząc na swoim tronie, za pomocą projekcji w zielonych płomieniach. Współpraca z Jackiem była niezwykle korzystna.   
-_Nareszcie wyzwolił cały swój potencjał. _   
-_Słucham?_- Zapytała Katnappe.-_On ma ja jakiś potencjał? _   
-_Od samego początku wiedziałam, że mimo że jest słaby i czasami dość tępy, to jednak ma coś w sobie._- Wyjaśniła Wuya.-_Ale jest w nim jeszcze coś, coś ukrywa... _   
Katnappę uśmiechnęła się lekko. Może mogłaby zająć miejsce Jacka? Od kiedy Wuya odzyskała moc, stał się jej pupilkiem.   
-_Może chce cię zdradzić?_- Zapytała kotka.   
Wuya zastanowiła się nad tymi słowami. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.   
-_Nie sądzę..._- Powiedziała.-_Jack pragnie czegoś innego... _   
Jack Spicer przyjrzał się swojemu globusowi. Szybko rozprawił się z politykami i wymusił podpisanie przez nich „Traktatu o uległości nas dupków wobec Wuyi i Jacka Spicera".

-_Rany, ale namieszałem._- Powiedział do siebie.   
Podsumował dzisiejszy dzień. Doprowadził do odzyskania mocy Wuyi, zapanował nad światem, podbudował swoje ego, zrugał polityków i świetnie się bawił.   
-_No cóż, świetna zabawa...­_- Powiedział i położył się na łóżku.-_Ale już zabawa się skończyła, prześpię się a jutro trzeba będzie kontynuować plan..._


	3. Kod Niebieski

Tak jak za poprzednim razem, gdy Wuya odzyskała pełną moc, nie było sensu wracać do klasztoru. Mistrz Fung i inni byli przetrzymywani w więzieniu a klasztor był okupowany.  
Właściwie, sytuacja wyglądała zdecydowanie beznadziejnie. Poprzednim razem Xiaolin pokonał Wuyę tylko, dlatego, bo Jack Spicer im pomógł. Teraz Jack stał po tej samej stronie co Wuya i razem z nią władał światem.Było wiele pomysłów, od odnalezienia Szkatułki, która może nie została zniszczona, do bezpośredniej walki z Spicerem i wymuszenie na nim współpracy.W końcu jednak wszyscy Wybrańcy doszli do wniosku, że są ogólnie beznadziejni w wymyślaniu planu.Postanowiono więc podpisać pakt z diabłem.Chase uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na wszystkich.-_Plan?_- Zapytał.-_Da się wymyślić, ale sami za mało wiemy, by móc mieć dobry plan._  
-_Czego nie wiemy?- _Zapytał Raimundo.  
-_Tego, dlaczego Jack tak nagle zmądrzał_.- Powiedział ktoś.  
Do pomieszczenia wszedł Pandabubba, razem z swoimi dwoma ochroniarzami. Wielki i otyły gangster uśmiechną się do Chase'a i spojrzał na Wybrańców.-_Co ty możesz wiedzieć?_- Zapytała zła Kimiko- _I dlaczego nam pomagasz?_  
-_To proste_.- Powiedział Bubba-_Wuya i Jack chcą mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. A władza, która chce mieć wszystko pod kontrolą, nigdy nie toleruje przestępstw._  
-_Pandabubba__dysponuje interesującym kawałkiem układanki..._- Powiedział Chase.  
-_Zaraz, mieliśmy układać plan, nie puzzle!_- Krzykną Dojo.  
Chase spojrzał na smoka groźnie. Ten zrozumiał swój błąd i się schował pod kapeluszem Claya.-_Zaraz wyjaśnię, co wiem._- Powiedział gangster.- _Jack nie stał się mądrzejszy ot tak. On po prostu zażywa narkotyki._  
-_Co takiego?-_ Zapytał Omi.  
-_Miesiąc temu, wyprodukowałem interesujący narkotyk._- Kontynuował Bubba- _Niezwykle skutecznie zwiększa możliwości koncentracyjne..._  
-_To te możliwości, którymi Jack nigdy nie dysponował._- Powiedział Raimundo.  
-_Dokładnie._-Odpowiedział Chase. Spicer wykradł narkotyki i teraz stosuje je na sobie...  
-_Porcja, która ma, starczy dla niego na pół roku_.- Dokończył Pandabubba.-_Wykradł naprawdę duży zapas. Ale narkotyk ma pewien skutek uboczny._  
-_Zabija gady?_- Spytał z nadzieją w głosie Clay.  
-_Prawie. Jeżeli Jack Spicer zażywa narkotyk od kiedy go ma, istnieje 97 szansy, że ma raka mózgu._

* * *

Jack Spicer spojrzał na zegarek. Minęło osiemnaście godzin od ostatniej dawki jego lekarstwa na koncentracje. Czas zażyć nową.  
Łatwo władać światem. Gorzej jest, gdy chce się osiągnąć coś więcej. To wymaga poświęceń. 


	4. Kod Czerwony

Od autora: Teoretycznie to wszystko miało się dziać między pierwszym a drugim odcinkiem III sezonu, ale ponieważ CN puściło już po polsku ten sezon, zmieniłem zdanie i plany. Akcja toczy się po III sezonie.

Kod Czerwony 

Rajmundo nawet dobrze znosił to, że sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli, i że Jack i Wuya zapanowali nad światem. Nie licząc tego, że żeby poczuć się dobrze, musiał zniszczyć pół pokoju treningowego Chase'a, to czuł się doskonale dobrze i był pełen optymizmu jako wojownik Shoku.   
-Widzę, że wielki lider się zdenerwował, z powodu swojej nieudolności.- Powiedział Chase, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia.   
Raj spojrzał na niego krzywo. Osobiście, był przeciwny współpracy z Chasem, ale wiedział, że to jedyne wyjście. Wuya pokonała Wybrańców z równie wielką łatwością, jak było ich tylko trzech i byli zaledwie adeptami.  
-Też pewnie byś się tak zachowywał, gdybyś się martwił o losy świata.- Odburknął Rajmundo.   
Chase się uśmiechnął lekko.   
-Ten etap mam już za sobą, Rajmundo.- Powiedział upadły wojownik.-Ale uwierz mi, kiedy byłem jednym z Czterech Wybrańców, walczyłem z kimś, kogo mocy nie jesteś nawet sobie wyobrazić.  
-Że niby był ktoś przed Wuyą i Haniballem po stronie Heylin?- Zapytał Raj wychodząc z sali i mijając Chase'a.-A że niby kto był tym czwartym smokiem, bo ja znam tylko trzech?  
Chase mu powiedział z cynicznym uśmiechem.   
Rajmudo, gdy to usłyszał, upuścił swoje Ostrze Mgławicy.

* * *

Katnappe skontaktowała się z Chasem. Nie mogła już dłużej znosić tego, że to Jack odnosi takie sukcesy. Dlatego postanowiła pomóc go zniszczyć, a następnie zająć jego miejsce.  
Plan Chase'a był prosty. Trzeba było odzyskać Orłoskop i Fontannę Wiedzy, namawiając Jacka, by zdradził ich położenie, a następnie przy pomocy ich oraz Złotych Pazurów Tygrysa odnaleźć Szkatułkę i ponownie schwytać w nią Wuyę.   
Katnappe zaś planowała zwyczajnie pomóc schwytać Jacka, poczekać aż zdradzi Wuyę i wezwać wiedźmę.  
Jack zaś wszystko to zaplanował.

* * *

-Nie podoba mi się to.- Powiedział Omi Kimiko, kiedy po przeniesieniu się za pomocą Złotych Pazurów do cytadeli Wuyi szli za Katnappe, razem z Chasem.-Widziałem, jak w przyszłości oddalonej o 80 lat Jack władał światem i pokonał nawet Haniballa, Chase'a i Wuyę. Widziałem nawet jak skalne golemy Wuyi były jego ochroniarzami...  
-Myślisz, że wszystko do tego zmierza?- Zapytała Kimiko.   
-Nie, ale nie mogę się pozbyć złych przeczuć.- Powiedział Omi.   
-Jacka łatwo będzie przestraszyć.- Powiedział Clay.-Może zmądrzał, ale wciąż jest tchórzem.

* * *

Wuya spojrzała na Haniballa, który właśnie się pojawił w jej sali tronowej.   
-No proszę, ładnie się tu urządziłaś.- Powiedział Roy.   
-Czego chcesz?- Zapytała Królowa Ciemności zdenerwowana tym, że ktoś przerywał jej rozmyślenia.   
Haniball się uśmiechnął na swój złowrogi sposób..  
-Mam zamiar do ciebie dołączyć.- Powiedział.   
-Kiedy akurat już wygrałam?- Zapytała.-Kiedy władam światem?  
Haniball pokręcił się, jakby chciał pokręcić głową, której nie miał.   
-Jest jeszcze Chase i Smoki.- Powiedział.-Sprzymierzyli się przeciwko tobie. Zresztą, niegdyś służyłem mistrzowi, teraz posłużę jego uczennicy. Zamiast tego, chcę tylko pamiątkę po nim, wiesz o co mi chodzi...  
Wuya spojrzała na diaboliczną fasolę i wzruszyła ramionami.   
-Niech ci będzie.- Powiedziała, by go spławić.  
Była teraz zajęta.

* * *

Katnappe doprowadziła wszystkich do laboratorium Jacka, gdzie ponoć Jack przesiadywał całe dnie. Było tam ciemno i było wyłączone światło.   
Nagle światło się włączyło i wszyscy zobaczyli ogromną maszynę. Była wielka, stumetrowa sięgająca w górę i w głąb ziemi, ciemnofioletowa i miała kształt klepsydry, której złączenie między górną a dolną częścią było okrągłe. Maszyna miała cztery otaczające je kolumny, w których znajdowały się fotele. Każda kolumna była w jednym z czterech kolorów, niebieskim, szarym, zielonym i czerwonym.   
-Co to takiego?- Zapytał Omi.   
-To jakaś broń Jacka...- Powiedział Chase.   
-To jest moje arcydzieło.- Powiedział Jack, który właśnie znajdował się piętro wyżej, przy barierce koło jakiejś konsoli.-Budowa tego wymagała tak wiele drogich zasobów, że mogłem je zdobyć tylko jako władca świata.- Jack uśmiechnął się lekko.-Energii potrzebuje też dużo, co prawda mam Oko Mistrza Dashi, ale potrzeba mi innego rodzaju energii...  
-Niby jakiego, draniu?- Zapytała wściekła Kimiko.   
-A myśleliście, że po co was tu wpuściłem?- Zapytał spokojnie Jack.-Zielony to wiatr, szary to ziemia, niebieski to woda, a czerwony to ogień. Potrzebuję waszej energii Chi.  
Nacisnął jakiś przycisk na konsoli i podłoga pod Wybrańcami, Chasem i Katnappe zaświeciła na fioletowo. Natychmiast wszyscy padli na ziemie.   
-To moja grawitacyjna podłoga.- Wyjaśnił Jack.-Przyciąga was z taką siłą, że nie możecie się ruszyć.  
-Jack, przez to, że bierzesz narkotyk masz raka!- Krzyknęła Kimiko.   
-Myślisz, że nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy?- Oburzył się geniusz.   
-To jak masz zamiar władać nad światem?- Zapytał Rajmundo.-Za miesiąc, dwa zginiesz.  
Jack nie odpowiadał. Ponieważ wszyscy obecnie byli przyciśnięci do ziemi, nikt nie widział jego wyrazu twarzy.   
-Kiedy skończę to, co zacząłem...- Zaczął powoli.-...Nie będzie już dla mnie miejsca na świecie. 


	5. Znacznik biały

-Ostatni zapis dziennika Jacka Spicera.   
Ktokolwiek tego słucha, niech się dowie, co się wydarzyło z mojego punktu widzenia. Nigdy nie lubiłem na zajęciach z literatury tego, że badano to, co autor miał na myśli i jeżeli wyciągnęło się inne wnioski, niż w jedynej słusznej wersji, opracowanej przez kogoś, kto nie znał autora, dostawało się pałę...  
Ale odbiegam od tematu. Chcę powiedzieć, co chciałem osiągnąć i mam nadzieję, osiągnąłem. Jeżeli słuchacie tej taśmy to oznacza, że ja już nie żyję. Nie czekałem po tym wszystkim na raka, po nadaniu swojego życiu sensu, postanowiłem się zabić. I w ten sposób dokończyć dzieła...   
Kiedy to mówię, jestem na silnych środkach, dlatego mówię trochę nieskładnie... No i jestem zmęczony przed ostatnią fazą.   
Moje ostateczne dzieło jest już prawie gotowe. Moje roboty wsadzają Wybrańców do kolumn, dzięki czemu będę mógł pobrać z nich trochę energii Chi. Katnappe i Chase zostali wsadzeni do osobnej celi.  
Moja maszyna sięga tam, gdzie nauka nie sięga. Do ludzkiej duszy... Albo po prostu znowu popadam w megalomanię i tak naprawdę moja maszyna sięga tylko do umysłu, a energia chi jest mi potrzebna, bo tak sobie ubzdurałem? Nie ważne, przyjmijmy, że chodzi o duszę. Brzmi lepiej.   
Dzięki mojej maszynie, można połączyć jedną duszę z drugą i nawiązać kontakt na poziomie jakiego wcześniej nigdy nie osiągnięto... Pewnie wersja udoskonalona mego wynalazku będzie mogła wpływać na duszę, dlatego będę musiał zabić siebie wysadzając moją maszynę w powietrze.   
Czy jestem zły? Pewnie, każdy jest zły, po części chociażby... Pokażcie mi ideał. Omi? Bufon. Clay? To typowy Teksańczyk, ultraprawicowiec... Najbardziej z czwórki mnie nie lubił i się pastwił. Wielki wojownik Shoku Rajmundo? A Wuyi to niby kto pomagał? Kimiko? Ja potrafię się przyznać do swoich niepowodzeń...   
Czy jestem dobry? Nie wiem. Może troszeczkę, kiedyś pomagałem wybrańcom w walce z Wuyą... Nawet dołączyłem się do Xiaolinu... Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że pomagałem siłom zła i dlatego muszę, po tym jak skończę, sprawić, by ostatnie zło, czyli ja, przestało istnieć.  
Mam nadzieję, że kimkolwiek jesteś, słuchasz mnie już w świecie bez zła... Co to znaczy, świat bez zła? Chase i Omi widzą wszystko w czarno-białych barwach. Gdyby by użyli Fontatnny Wiedzy, by zobaczyć, jak zniszczyć dobro, czy zło, zobaczyliby co innego niż ja, co innego niż Clay, co innego niż Rajmundo... Każdy inaczej postrzega zło i jego granicę. Świat bez zła, świat bez Heylinu? Śmiechu warte, z Heylinem czy bez, dzieci w Etiopi głodują, w Iraku się wysadzają, Korea Północna produkuje bomby atomowe a nie jest w stanie zapewnić swojemu krajowi światła... To jest zło, a nie nadęty bufon z długimi włosami chcący panować nad światem, bo 1500 lat temu napił się zupy od gadającej fasolki z piekła rodem.  
Bądźmy szczerzy, mam lewicowo-anarchistyczne poglądy i nie lubię wszelkich rządów. Jednak wiem, że gdyby usunąć wszelkie rządy, z anarchii wysunęłyby się nowe...   
Tacy jak Chase i Haniball, są bez osobowości. Kiedyś myślałem, że to wrogowie Bonda są inteligentni, ale zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że są bez osobowości i pragną jedynie władzy nad światem bez zobowiązań. No i niepotrzebnie ufają różnym laserom/piłom, zamiast użyć zwyczajnego pistoletu i nie zdejmują Bondowi zegarka...  
Może się wydawać, że Wuya jest też taka. Ale to nie prawda, ja wiem swoje. Znam ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek. W dodatku, kiedyś użyłem Kryształowych Okularów z Odwracającym Lustrem i zobaczyłem jej przeszłość. I to, dlaczego stała się złą... Ale nie wypada mi opowiadać tak tragicznej historii bez jej zgody.   
Prawda jest taka, że ja i Wuya jesteśmy podobni. Marzyciele, którzy marzyli o świecie bez zła i przeżyli twarde spotkanie z rzeczywistością, która jest brutalna i zła...   
A czym w końcu jest zło? Zło zaczyna się wtedy, gdy zaczynamy traktować ludzi jak rzeczy. To jest zło w najprostszej postaci.   
Mam zamiar zniszczyć zło, ale ten proces musi potrwać. To nie stanie się z dnia na dzień, to wymaga długiego procesu... Dziesięć tysięcy lat światłości aż ludzkość skapnie, jak to się robi? Chyba tak. A kto potrafi to zapewnić?   
Gdyby ktoś dysponowałby wielką mocą i byłby dobry...  
Gdyby Wuya byłaby dobra...   
Już słyszę wasze głosy, jak krzyczycie „Yin Yang, głąbie! Wrzuć Wuyę złą i wyciągnij dobrą!".  
Tylko ja naprawdę wiem, co to znaczy świat Yin Yang. Omi zapomniał, bo łyknął Chi. Kimiko i Wuya tak szybko podczas ich Pojedynku się zmieniały, że nawet nie zauważyły, jakie się stawały...  
Świat Yin Yang to jedno wielkie gówno. Zmiana całkowita z powodu wejścia do niego bez jojo Yin Yang to gówno... Ja jeden wiem, jaki NAPRAWDĘ byłem, kiedy według tych głąbów „byłem dobry"...  
(kroki)   
-Ale i tak dałeś się zaskoczyć...  
(szelest)   
-Kim ty.. TY!.   
(strzał)   
-Co to, to twoja ostatnia wola? Oh, zrobiłem coś dobrego i jestem wspaniały? Cały ten plan z tym urządzeniem podsunąłem ci ja! Za pomocą Muszli Telepatii i Odwracającego Lustra! Ty jesteś zły i nie mógłbyś wymyślić coś tak dobrego! Bo to ja jestem dobry! Świat Yin Yang to prawda! 


	6. Znacznik czerwony

Jack Spicer był przypięty do ściany. Został złapany, pokonany i uwięziony. Obecnie obserwował, jak jego adwersarz przerabia jego maszynę.  
Jego przeciwnik był ubrany w biały garnitur, miał na nogach białe laczki a na rękach białe rękawiczki. Miał białe włosy zawiązane w kucyk oraz bladą twarz z czerwonymi oczami. To był Jack Spicer ze świata Yin Yang.   
-Widzisz...- Powiedział drugi Jack.-...Robię to dla dobra świata.  
-Jak się tu znalazłeś?- Zapytał prawdziwy Jack.   
-Pochodzę z równoległego wszechświata, w którym Chase był dobry a Guan zły, a ty rok temu wpadłeś do Świata Yin Yang i stałeś się mną.- Powiedział.-Przez cały rok trzymałem z Xiaolinem, bo byłem po ich stronie...  
-Co?- Zdziwił się uwięziony w machinie Omi.-To ty?  
-...Ale nigdy im nie zaufałem, dlatego przez cały czas udawałem idiotę.- Westchnął teatralnie.-Kiedy Omi z tego wszechświata przywrócił naturalny bieg rzeczy, użyłem YinYang Jojo, które zdobyłem korzystając z zamieszania i schowałem się w świecie YinYang, by nie zostać zniszczonym...  
-Potem przeniosłeś się do tego świata, zdobyłeś Muszlę Telepatii i Odwracające Lustro, przy ich pomocy namówiłeś mnie, bym stworzył maszynę dzięki której pomogę Wuyi wrócić na ścieżkę dobra...- Dokończył Jack.-Co teraz?  
Białe Jack się uśmiechnął niewinnie. Następnie westchnął głęboko i melodramatycznie rzekł.   
-Choć nie jest to mój świat, to muszę mu pomóc.- Zaczął.-Dlatego, dzięki twojej maszynie, usunę wszelkie zło...  
-To nie takie złe...- Powiedziała Kimiko.   
-Pozbawisz ludzi wyboru między dobrem a złem.- Powiedział czarny Jack.-Przy okazji staniesz się władcą świata... Wiem co zamierzasz, bo jest tym wszystkim, czym nie jestem ja. Obłudnym, chciwym... AAAAA!  
Jack Spicer krzyknął, gdyż został porażony prądem po tym jak jego odpowiednik nacisnął odpowiedni guzik na konsoli. Do oczu białego Jacka napłynęły łzy.   
-Patrz, jak ranisz moje serce.- Powiedział.-To mnie boli.  
I przez trzydzieści sekund trzymał rękę na przycisku.   
-No dobra...- Powiedział biały Jack i spojrzał na zegarek.-Muszę wracać do pracy...  
Jack Spicer z tego świata obserwował, jak inny Jack Spicer przerabia jego maszynę.  
Jack opuścił głowę. Nie tak to miało być. To miał być jego własny plan, który zmieni świat i zakończyć jego żywot nadając mu sens. Okazało się, że był manipulowany i że przez niego całą ludzkość zostanie poddana lobotomii i już na zawsze stanie się zgłupiałym zombie.   
-Czemu...- Szepnął.   
Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Potem przez chwilę nawet nie drgnął.  
-Operacja Omega.- Powiedział a biały Jack spojrzał na niego.-Kod Zero-Zero-Trzy. Hasło „Smutne Zakończenie".  
Biały Jack pobiegł w stronę przycisku, ale było już za późno. Ziemia się zatrzęsła i zapaliło się czerwone mrugające światło.   
-Co się dzieje?- Zapytał Clay.   
-Niedobrze...- Powiedział Rajmundo.   
-Samozniszczenie laboratorium za sześćdziesiąt sekund...- Powiedział głos komutera.-Za pięćdziesiąt dziewięć sekund...  
Biały Jack Spicer spojrzał na swoją tutejszą wersję z przerażeniem.  
-Ty!- Krzyknął.-Cofnij to!  
-Bo co?- Zapytał Jack z śmiertelnie poważną miną.-Zabijesz mnie?  
-Jeżeli zniszczysz tą maszynę, zło, pod postacią Wuyi, będzie władać światem!  
Biały Jack wciągnął powietrze, a następnie poprawił grzywę i się uspokoił. Następnie podszedł do głównej konsoli sterującej.   
-Obejście, obejście...- Mruknął do siebie.-Muszę to obejść!  
-Dziesięć...  
-Niech to...- Mruknął biały Jack.   
Prawdziwy Jack Spicer zamknął oczy i czekał. Sekundy szły jedna za drogą, już niedługo, będzie mógł odpocząć... Przy okazji uderzył o ścianę swój zegarek.  
-Trzy... Dwa...- Odliczył komputer.-Jeden...System Zresetowany.  
Jack otworzył oczy i zobaczył uśmiechniętego białego Jacka.  
Biały Jack Spicer wsiadł do platformy, która uniosła go na górę do konsoli sterującą maszyną.  
-Dobra, teraz mogę już zacząć...  
Nie zauważył, że Jack już nie miał na ręku swojego zegarka.

Wuya wstała ze swojego tronu. Jack cały czas siedział w laboratorium, właściwie, nie miała z nikim rozmawiać i czuła się strasznie samotna. Co prawda, była sama przez 1500 w Szkatułce, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaiła. Zapanowała nad światem, ale to nie było wszystko. Potrzebowała teraz czegoś innego... Jedyne Shen Gong Wu, które mogłoby jej teraz pomóc znajdowało się poza jej zasięgiem. Pozostało więc schować dumę do kieszeni i udała się poprosić Jacka, żeby zbudował odpowiednią machinę. Ale nie potrafiła się na to zdobyć.   
Nagle zauważyła mechanicznego pająka. Rozpoznała go, to była jedna z starszych zabawek Jacka. Jego Mroczny Pająko-Zegarek, który miał miliony funkcji. Tylko, że wskazówki poruszały się zbyt szybko i jako zegarek był do niczego.  
Nagle zegarek dziwnie się poruszył... 

Biały Jack Spicer uruchomił Maszynę Dusz. Wszystkie światła przygasły, nie licząc tych, oświetlających Machinę.   
Wybrańców otoczyły białe iskry, które zmieniły się w pioruny, to była ich własna energia Chi. Energia ta otoczyła kolumny i przez połączenia dostała się do rdzenia Machiny Dusz zasilając ją. Kula zaczęła świecić jasnym białym światłem i strzelać piorunami a obydwie części Machiny zaczęły się kręcić w przeciwne strony. Było słychać huk, ruch metalu o metal i krzyki cierpiących Wybrańców.  
-Już wkrótce nie będzie na świecie żadnego zła!- Krzyknął Biały Jack Spicer, który wpadł w ekstazę.-To będzie doskonały świat, świat bez bólu, bez cierpienia! Wszyscy będą mnie kochać i wielbić! WIECZNIE!!  
Potężna energia wyzwoliła się z kuli formując kształt sieci. Biała sieć dusz objęła to pomieszczenie, by dalej objąć całą planetę...   
-Dla dobra wszystkich, usunę wszelkie wspomnienia!- Krzykną Spicer.-Nikt nie musi pamiętać dawnego, niedoskonałego świata, gdy przyszłość świeci w jasnych...!  
Nie skończył. Zielona ognista kula uderzyła w niego i wypchnęła go poza barierkę, którą się złapał szczęśliwym trafem.   
To była Wuya. Natychmiast uwolniła Jacka i Wybrańców. Ale maszyna się nie zatrzymała.   
-Jest już za późno, wiedźmo!- Krzyknął biały Jack.-Za chwilę nawet ty będziesz dobra!  
Maszyna zaczęła się trząść. Sieć objęła już cały świat...   
-Jak to powstrzymać?!- Krzyknął Rajmundo prawdziwego Jacka.   
-Trzeba przeładować maszynę!- Krzyknął Młody Geniusz.   
-Ale ona już wyssała z nas wszystko...- Powiedział Omi.   
-Ja mam jej sporo.- Powiedziała Wuya i wyciągnęła do przodu ręcę.   
-Ale...- Zawahał się Jack.-Jeżeli to zrobisz, możesz stracić moc a nawet zgi...  
Ręce Wuyi zabłysły jasnym zielonym światłem. Promienie magii Heylinskiej skierowały się do rdzenia Machiny Dusz ładując ją.   
-Nie!- Krzyknął Biały Jack i spróbował się podciągnąć z powrotem na górę.   
Maszyna zaczęła się przegrzewać. Pioruny były raz białe, raz zielony. Różne rodzaje energii zaczęły się wypierać i całe laboratorium zaczęło się trząść. Piorun uderzył w celę Chase'a i Katnappe, uwalniając ich. Wykorzystali to i uciekli.  
Wuya odwróciła głowę do Wybrańców i Jacka.  
-Uciekajcie!- Krzyknęła.-Zaraz wybuchnie!  
Wuya nie zauważyła tego, co zrobił zły Jack Spicer. Udało mu się podciągnąć na górę, a następnie wyciągnął z kieszeni pistolet. Następnie wycelował w Wuyę i pociągnął za spust. Widząc to, dobry Jack Spicer natychmiast pobiegł i przyjął strzał na siebie.   
Maszyna eksplodowała od nadmiaru mocy. 

Rajmundo wygrzebał się spod gruzów.  
-Kimiko?- Zawołał.-Omi? Clay?  
-Tu jestem!- Krzyknął Clay.-Pomóż mi wyciągnąć Kimiko i Omiego.  
Rajmundo i Clay wyciągnęli po chwili pozostałych. Żadnemu z Wybrańców nic się nie stało.   
-A gdzie Jack i Wuya?- Zapytał Omi.   
Okazało się, że nieiedaleko od nich znajdowała się Wuya. Była nietknięta, choć przyjęła eksplozję na siebie. Siedziała na ziemi. Jak się okazało, tuliła do siebie jedynego prawdziwego Jacka Spicera z postrzeloną głową.   
-Czy on...- Zapytała przerażona Kimiko.-Nie mamy już mocy...  
-Żyje...- Powiedziała Wuya.-Ale zapadł w śpiączkę...  
-Jeżeli się obudzi, guz i ten postrzał...- Zaczął Rajmundo, ale nie był wstanie dokończyć.   
-Możesz coś zrobić?- Zapytał Omi.   
-Nawet z pełnią mocą, nie...- Powiedziała Wuya.-Ale jej nie mam. Eksplozja Chi i magii oczyściła świat. Znowu jest tak, jakbym nigdy nie rządziła światem.  
Wstała, trzymając Jacka na rękach i oddaliła się powoli w stronę wschodzącego słońca. 

Epilog: 

Jack leżał w łóżku od tygodnia a Wuya opiekowała się nim przez cały czas. Zmieniła strój na inny, była to prosta zielona suknia. Jakoś nie czuła się już dobrze w czarnym odzieniu.  
-Znowu zielony?- Zapytał Chase, który właśnie przybył.-Dawno cię w takim kolorze nie widziałem... Z jakieś 1500 lat, chyba. Współczuję utraty mocy, przy okazji...  
-Czego chcesz?- Zapytała oschle.   
Chase podszedł do Jacka i spojrzał na niego z pogardą.   
-Robak.- Powiedział.-Szkoda, że nie będzie świadom tego, kiedy go uduszę, ale trudno.  
Wuya nic nie powiedziała. Tylko lekko podniosła brew.  
Chase podrapał się po głowie. Miał zakłopotaną minę, jakby zapomniał po co tu przyszedł. Wściekły wyszedł i udał się w swoją stronę. 

Epilog II: 

Kosmos, kometa Heylina leciała gdzieś w swoją stronę. Jednak nagle doszła do niej fala energii Chi i magii Heylinskiej, która została wywołana eksplozją Machiny Dusz Jacka Spicera. Taka potężna ilość mocy miała wpływ na kometę i wywołało zmianę jej kursu z powrotem na Ziemię... 

Epilog III: 

Gdzieś w górach. Haniball spojrzał na swoje zdobycze. Pamiątki po Mistrzu... Wcześniej był temu przeciwny, ale teraz uznał, że zło musi stać się silniejsze. I tylko jedna osoba może to sprawić.   
-Już niedługo powrócisz, panie.- Powiedział do siebie i się zaśmiał, a jego śmiech niosło echo...

Koniec 


End file.
